Chiro's Heart
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: This is going to be a collection of romantic shorts and might develop into an actual story. There will be straight, Yaoi, and Yuri shorts so be warned. I hope you all enjoy and please review. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Spova Short

A/N: This is my first SRMTHFG fic and I think it's going to be a good one. I hope you enjoy it and please review. This story will contain straight relationships, like the one in this chapter, Yaoi relationships, like in the next two, and possible more if I decide to make this a story. It's up to how you guys review. Enjoy the chapter and for the second time, please review.

**Spova short**

Nova lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. She couldn't take her mind off of Sprx for some reason. Today he had been acting weird, and it seemed like she was the only one who noticed. The weird behavior started in the morning at breakfast.

_Flashback_

Nova sat at her usual spot at the breakfast table. Today's breakfast was chocolate pancakes with sausage. Chiro walked over to the table with his plate last and sat down. To everyone's surprise he had gotten up early and made the entire team breakfast, which was unusual since Chiro had developed a habit of not getting up until noon, unless there was an attack on Shuggazoom of course.

The usual chatter started up as everyone ate. But, as usual there seemed to be a voice missing from the endless chatter of the breakfast table. Nova looked up, expecting to see Chiro stabbing his food with his fork silently like he had always been doing, during every meal, for the passed month and a half, but to her surprise he was talking and eating. With a quick glance she spotted the silent one.

It was Sprx. He was eating his food in total silence. And this was weird. Normally he would be hitting on her, taking to Otto about some new show or videogame, trying to get Chiro to talk to him, or arguing with Gibson. But he just sat there, eating his food.

"Sprx?" she asked with a raised brow. He looked up at her quickly, like she had startled him.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said and went back to eating. That's when she noticed it. He was defiantly acting weird. Normally he would tease her about caring about him and throw out comments about her 'secret' feelings towards him. But he didn't. And that was not Sprx.

_End flashback_

That had just been weird. But then, it just got weirder.

_Flashback_

Nova was walking into the main sitting area of the Super Robot when she heard Chiro's voice.

"So, is that your plan?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah," Nova knew that voice, it was Sprx. She peaked around the corner and watched the two.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Chiro said as he patted Sprx in the shoulder.

"I hope so too, but part of me is sure I'm just going to end up miserable," Sprx said and walked away from Chiro. Nova quickly pulled back around the corner and silently ran off, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. But she couldn't help but wonder what the two had been talking about.

_End flashback_

Nova sighed. For the rest of the day she watched Sprx and he seemed really nervous about something. So she decided to ask around. Hopefully someone would know what was going on with the red monkey.

_Yep, you guessed it. Another Flashback. _

Nova walked up to Otto.

"Hey Otto, do you know if anything is wrong with Sprx?" she asked. Otto stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before giving her one of his big cheesy grins.

"Um...look a formless!" he yelled pointing behind her. Nova gasped and quickly spun around, bringing her fists to the ready, but there was nothing there.

"Otto there's nothing..." Nova trailed off as she turned around and caught a glimpse of Otto's tail disappearing around the corner. She huffed and walked off. She hoped Gibson would be more of a help.

He wasn't.

She walked up to Gibson in his lab and he was busy on the computer.

"Gibson, do you know if something's wrong with Sprx?" she asked.

"I haven't noticed anything," Gibson said as he kept his eyes on his computer.

"Are you sure? He's been acting weird all day," she said.

"I haven't noticed anything," Gibson said again.

"Really?"

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Gibson?"

"What?"

"N-Nothing," Nova said as she backed away from Gibson. For a second there, she was sure he had been a robot or a hologram. Maybe Antauri would help her.

Nova found Antauri up on the shoulder of the Super Robot. He was floating in the air meditating.

"Antauri?" she asked.

"Yes Nova?" he responded.

"Have you noticed Sprx acting weird today?" she asked.

"I have," he said.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"  
"No. I do not."

"What?" Nova asked with wide eyes. Normally Antauri knew everything.

"No. I do not," he repeated.

"But, you can read minds. How can you not know what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"For the same reason I gave you and the others when you all asked me what was wrong with Chiro." Nova flinched. She remembered that conversation. It happened about three weeks after Chiro started having his new sleeping habits and stopped eating like he used to. He had told them that he would never read a person's mind without their permission unless it was an enemy or life and death. Sprx then exploded and started saying that if Chiro kept not eating that he could die and that Antauri should stop being stupid. It erupted into a loud argument between them and Chiro was forced to come into the room and separate them.

"I understand," she said hanging her head.

"You might want to ask Chiro. Sprx and he are best friends after all. They normally tell each other everything," Antauri said with a slightly heavier tone of voice. Nova smiled. Antauri was right. She had heard Chiro and Sprx talking about some sort of plan. Chiro had to know what was wrong with Sprx.

"Thanks Antauri!" Nova said and rushed off to find Chiro.

She found their leader in the main sitting room playing a video game by himself. She watched him for a moment before going in. For the past month and a half if Chiro was by himself and his forehead was wrinkled he was angry was would explode on anyone who talked to him. The last time she tried when he was angry like that he yelled at her for what seemed like an eternity and then stormed off, muttering about annoying monkeys and how he should buy five muzzles. It scared her.

But now, his forehead was flat and he had a smile on his face.

"Chiro?" she asked. Chiro quickly paused the game and looked at her. She had to admit, he did look better, and only after just one day. The life seemed to be back in his eyes and he didn't look so pale.

"Yeah Nova?" Chiro asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sprx?" she asked. That was when Chiro did something Nova never expected him to do when she asked that question. He fell backwards into the floor and started laughing. His face quickly turned red as he held his sides and rolled back and forth.

"WHAT?!" Nova screamed. She wandered what the hell was so damn funny about there being something wrong with Sprx.

"N-No-Nothing. Nothing's wrong with him," Chiro choked out one he was finally able to breathe again.

"What? But he's been acting weird all day."

"I know. But nothing's wrong. Trust me. You'll see," he said and turned back to his videogame.

_End flashback_

After that she came to her room and lay down on her bed. It was driving her nuts. No one knew what was wrong with Sprx. She just wanted to know if he was okay or not.

Then she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said as she sat up. The door opened and Sprx stepped into the room with both hands behind his back.

"Sprx?" she asked. His eyes went to his feet and he started rubbing his toes together.

"Um...Nova," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I...I have something to tell you," he said as he brought his arms around revealing a large bouquet of pink flowers that matched Nova's eyes, "Nova, I love you," he said and looked up at her. Nova was shocked. Sprx just walked into her room, presented her with flowers, and told her he loved her! She looked into his eyes. This had to be a joke. It had to be.

But his eyes said differently. She could see the hope in his eyes, the love, the fear. He was being completely serious. He really did love her.

"Sprx," she said as she stood up and took the flowers, "I love you too," she said and put the flowers down behind her on the bed.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes filled with happiness and shock at the same time.

"Yes," Nova said as she put her hand on Sprx's cheek, "I love you." Nova leaned in and kissed Sprx. He immediately kissed her back as the two wrapped their arms around the other. The two just stood there, bodies close, lips touching, as they felt each others love for them in that kiss. They were both in love, and they were happy to finally admit it.

**End of Short**

A/N: Alright. There's the end. I'll be writing two more shorts and I just might make a story out of them. It just depends on how you all review. Now like in the summary. This will contain Yaoi and Angst. So, be warned and for those who enjoy these things, enjoy.


	2. GibsonxOtto short

A/N; Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. School has been horrible and my inspiration decided to run off somewhere. But I found it, so here is the next chapter. Some news before the chapter begins however. I have decided to not turn this into an actual story. Instead I've decided this will be my first drabble ever. So, from here on out, it will be a collection of couple shorts. If anyone has a request for a SRMTHFG couple they would like to see, and crossovers are viable, you can send me a request in a review and I will try my best to write that short. So then, time for the first, and certainly not last, Yaoi short of this drabble.

**Chapter Two**

**GibsonxOtto short**

**Otto's POV**

Otto smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway of the Super Robot. Behind his back was a very special gift for a very special someone, Mr. Hal Gibson. Now, he didn't really know when his feelings for the scientist had started, but he did know that he liked Gibson, a lot. He never really had a word for it either, that was until he talked with Chiro.

_Flashback (thought I was done with em, didn't you?) _

Otto was sitting in the main sitting room of the Super Robot, watching Chiro play his videogames. Lately Chiro had been acting weird. Otto thought he might be sick with something. But today, Chiro seemed happy, and back to his normal self. Otto watched the small fighter boy make his way through the hordes of undead and other creatures on the screen and sighed.

Suddenly the game stopped and the sound cut out. Otto jumped at the sudden stopping of the game and the feeling of a pair of sky blue eyes upon him. He looked over at Chiro, slightly afraid that he somehow angered the Hyper Force leader. Lately Chiro's temper was something to be feared, and Otto had been trying his best not to fall under the fire of Chiro's anger. But when he looked at the boy, all he saw was concern in those blue eyes.

"Otto, you okay?" he asked. Otto stared at Chiro for a moment and looked away.

"N-No," he said. For some reason Otto couldn't bring himself to look Chiro in the eye. When he did just then, it felt like Chiro was peering deep into his soul, like he could see everything Otto was thinking, and it kind of scared him. Chiro was silent for a moment and Otto wondered if he was going to drop the subject. But it was then he felt a pair of lean arms wrap around him in a soft hug and Chiro's cheek nuzzling the side of his helmet.

"Come on Otto. You know you can tell me anything," he said. Otto felt his body shake a bit and turned to look up at Chiro.

"Um…I think…I like someone…a lot….but don't know," he said.

"You too huh?" Chiro asked.

"Huh?'"

"It happens more than you think. So tell me Otto, what do you feel for this person?" Chiro asked.

"Well, when ever I'm around them…I feel happy. I feel like I am really happy when they are. I want to prove that I'm good to them. I want to prove I'm useful. I want them to smile at me, and when he does, I feel great," Otto said. He didn't know why, but all of that just came pouring out of him, and it felt great to tell someone finally.

"And, who do you feel this way towards?"

"…..Gibson," Otto said after a short pause. Chiro was quiet for a moment and it worried Otto. He was now suddenly afraid that Chiro would push him away and say something mean about him liking Gibson that way. But that never happened. Chiro just wrapped his arms around Otto tighter and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh Otto. You're in love."

_End of Flashback_

Love. That was what Otto felt for Gibson, and he was finally happy to have a word for it. Otto gave his gift a soft squeeze to make sure it was still there and kept walking. Today was the day he was going to tell Gibson that he loved him.

"Hey Otto!" Otto jumped at the sudden calling of his name and spun around to see who it was. Running towards him was Nova. Otto quickly made sure his gift was hidden behind his back and smiled at her.

"Hey Nova," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Otto, do you know if anything is wrong with Sprx?" he asked. Otto stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. He really didn't know what was up with Sprx, but he knew it couldn't be anything serious. And he had a gift he needed to deliver. He needed a way out of this conversation and fast.

"Um…look a formless!" he yelled and making sure to hold onto his gift tightly with one arm, pointed behind Nova. Nova spun around and Otto took his chance and darted down the hallway and around the corner. Once he was sure he was safe from Nova, he started heading for Gibson's lab again.

_Later_

Otto pressed the button and opened the door to Gibson's lab. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Gibson stood at his computer, typing in a sequence of numbers and other data while beakers bubbled with unknown concoctions. Otto gulped and started walking towards Gibson.

"Um…Gibson?" Otto asked. Gibson finished typing something and turned to Otto.

"Yes, Otto?" he asked. Otto stared into Gibson's eyes and held out the blue metal box that matched Gibson's fur.

"I…I made this for you…" Otto stuttered. Gibson took the box into his hands and looked it over. Suddenly the box began to shake and started moving on its own. It spun around and popped open and inside was a holographic blue crystal.

"O-Otto…" Gibson said, stunned by the beauty and the complexity of the hologram.

"Do…do you like it?" Otto asked.

"No, I don't," Gibson said. Otto's eyes widened as he felt like his heart was breaking.

"I love it. Thank you Otto," he said. Gibson looked at Otto with a kind smile and Otto felt the sadness lift and felt absolutely great.

"I…I want to tell you something," he said. Gibson raised an eyebrow.

"And what's what?" The next thing the blue monkey knew, Otto's lips were pressed to his. The scientist had no idea what to do. Otto was kissing him?! The green monkey pulled back and whispered, his lips still barely touching Gibson's.

"I love you, Mr. Hal Gibson."

Otto looked into Gibson's eyes and waited for his response. The blue monkey looked so confused at the moment. It took him a moment to snap out of his surprise and looked back into Otto's eyes.

"I…I love you too, Otto," he said. Otto felt his heart swell as Gibson pressed his lips to Otto's in a soft kiss. Otto returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the scientist's neck. The metal box was set on the computer consol and Gibson's arms wrapped around Otto's waist and started moving forward.

Before the poor green monkey could realize what was going on he found himself on one of the beds in Gibson's lab with the blue monkey staring down at him.

"Gibson?"

"Yes Otto?"

"What…what are you doing?"  
"Showing you how much I love you," Gibson said as he pressed his lips to Otto's again.


End file.
